Sets of this type are used to a large extent in the textile industry. The quality of the set is a key factor in determining the quality of the final product. Here it is important that the set enables a high combing standard on the one hand, i.e. a high throughput, while on the other, ensuring that any impurities in fibre bands made of cotton or wool are reliably removed, and that the fibres are cleanly parallelised.
It is known that needles for sets of this type may be produced on the basis of a wire, which is formed using stamping, whereby a considerable level of deformation work is involved. On the other hand, it is also known that needles are produced on the basis of a metal sheet using punching, whereby the deformation work is reduced.
Standard sets for textile applications usually comprise a needle density of 23, 25 or 28 needles per cm. In individual cases, needle densities of 30 to 32 needles per cm have already been used for combing very fine wool at low machine running speeds. However, sets of this type are only used for the application described in exceptional cases.